1. Field of the Invention
During the course of many anesthetic procedures it is necessary for an anesthesiologist or the anesthetist to insert an endotracheal tube in order to establish and protect an airway. Often it is also necessary to place other tubes and devices down the pharynz, larynz and esophagus of the patient in accordance with the specific procedure being performed.
For this purpose a device called a laryngoscope is inserted into the oral cavity to expose the structure of the pharynx and larynz. There are a number of different designs and configurations for such laryngoscopes, but generally they include a handle and a blade area. The blade area is inserted into the pharynz of the patient and often tubes or other devices are placed through this blade area in order to visualize or otherwise treat the larynx of the patient. Often the laryngoscope blade contains a light wherein the handle is used as the receptacle and holder for the batteries.
Usually, the anesthesiologist sprays the pharynx and the larynx with a topical anesthetic such as lidocaine from a hypodermic syringe, an aerosol container or other such devices. This operation requires usage of both hands with one on the laryngoscope and one applying the topical anesthetic. It is desirable to permit such an anesthesiologist to perform both functions with a single hand so as to allow freedom of movement of the other hand to perform other necessary and desirable functions during the time of insertion of te laryngoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been used for attachment to laryngoscopes for various purposes. However, no devices shown or disclosed which include an easily disposable means for the supplying of topical anesthetic to the area immediately during insertion of the blade of a laryngoscope. Examples of such prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 480,787; 1,618,971; 2,070,820; 2,289,226; 2,435,400; 2,630,114; 3,595,222; 3,986,854; 4,126,127; and 4,195,624.